Les Romans de la barbe de GIMLI
by ladindequichante
Summary: Tout les contes de notre enfance version seigneur des anneaux drogué ^_^ Si vous avez aimer "la super revanche d'Arwen ... vous allez adorer notre 2e fanfic ! Vive les ENTS et leur pouvoir infini
1. La belle et la Bête

La Belle et la Bête .. Ou .... La petite Histoire de Mireille  
  
Un conte pour tous . version seigneur des anneaux drogué !  
  
Il était une fois . une jeune fille prénommée Mireille . Sa beauté était si grande . (c nouveau sa) . quelle fut surnommée ladindequichante . Un jour ou elle se promenait dans une totale insouciance . elle se retrouva au millieu de la Mooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Mireille - Mais ou suis-je !?  
  
Orque - Mouhahahahaha ! Enfin ! On va pouvoir se faire un BBQ !  
  
Mireille - Noooooooooon ! Ne me touchez pas !  
  
La pauvre jeune Beauté, prise en chasse par d'immondes orques, Se précipita vers le pont pour quitter cet ENFER !!! Mais soudain .. Quelque choooooooooose arriva ......  
  
Balrog - GGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWW !!!!  
  
Les pauvres orques . effrayés .. S'enfuirent à tout jambe ..  
  
Mireille - Mon sauveur . laissez moi vous offrir un ENT !  
  
Balrog - Vous .. Vous m'offrez un ENT . comme je suis ému .  
  
Mireille - C'est tout normal . Je vous doit la vie !  
  
Balrog - Vous pouvez garder votre ENT . vous sauver n'étais que mon devoir de Démon !  
  
Mireille - Alors laisser moi vous donner un gage ..  
  
Mireille la Belle déposa un doux baiser sur la main de son sauveur le Balrog . Alors . l'impossible se produisit .. Le balrog se transforma en jeune garçoc américain, riche, beau, intelligent et avec de beaux yeux bleus .... Bref .... il était encore plus sexy que Legolas . (mouhahahaha)  
  
Balrog - Vous m'avez redonner forme humaine . épousez-moi !  
  
Mireille - Oui . je le veux !  
  
Ils vécurent heureux et fumèrent beaucoup de ENTS !  
  
FIN ...  
  
Bon .... Si vous avez encore du temps à perdre .. Ben allez lire l'autre fanfic que g faite avec ma friend Camille alias Vive Arwen . Le titre c ' la super evanche d'arwen '  
  
En tk .. I LOVE REVIEW !!!!!! 


	2. Blanche neige et les 7 nains

Bon .. Voici le nouveau chapitre des romans de la barbe de Gimli J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^_______________________^  
  
Vive les ENTS et leur pouvoir infini !  
  
_______________  
  
Blanche Neige et les 7 nains .... ou ....Camille et les clones de Gimli  
  
mouhahahaha l'Attaque des Clones .....  
  
Il était une fois .... en terre du millieu ................  
  
Dans un chateau perdu dans le fond de la forêt noire ... vivait une madame qui avait du temps à perdre .......  
  
Un jour ... elle eue une fille . Comme elle n'avait po d'inspiration et peut d'esprit ... elle l'appela Camille ... Camille grandit donc dans une total insoucience jusqu'au jour ou son père et sa mère firent une overdose de ENTS .... et moururent ..... Elle fut mise sous la charge de sa belle- mère .  
  
Elle finit donc sa croissance (si on peut appeler sa croissance) surveillée par sa méchante belle-mère (personne aime sa belle-mère) .  
  
Un jour ... la méchante reine-belle-mère (elle est reine maintenant?) alla parler avec son mirroir de débile ....  
  
reine-belle-mère : Miroir ... Moroir ... dit moi qui est celle qui a fumer le plus de ENTS et qui est encore en vie aujourd'hui pour s'en vanter !  
  
miroir : Je l'sais tu moi .... je suis "Made in China" ...... j'vaux po de la marde !  
  
reine-belle-mère : Frustration !!!  
  
miroir : Mais si vous écoutiez un peut quand votre belle-petiite-fille vous parle ..... vous auriez surement remarquée qu'elle est ben ben gellée .... alors j'y vais par déduction .....  
  
reine-belle-mère : NOOOOOOOOON po elle ..... je l'avais po déjà tuer !?  
  
miroir : Elle est toujours VIVANTE ..... (musique dramatique)  
  
reine-belle-mère : CHASSEUR !!!!!! CHASSSEUR !!!!! J'ai une mission super importante vous confier !  
  
Faramir : Oui, madame-la-reine-belle-mère ? Que puis-je pour vous ??  
  
madame-la-reine-belle-mère : Allez tuer Camille avec la nouvelle scie à chaines .... TOUT DE SUITE !!!!!!  
  
Faramir : Mouhahahahaha ! Avec plaisir !!!!  
  
Faramir le chasseur ammena donc la pauvre Camille à l'auré du bois .....  
  
Rendu là-bas ...... il sorti la scie à chaine de son manteau et la mit en marche en fesant un rire de sadique  
  
Camille : Mais que faite vous avec la nouvelle scie à chaine ???  
  
Faramir : C'est pour mieux vous tuer mon enfant !  
  
Camille : Ne me tuez po !!!! Fumez moi !!!!  
  
Faramir : NEVER !!!  
  
Camille : Si je vous offre un ENT .... vous me laisserez en vie ?  
  
Faramir : C'est Discutable ... mais vous devrez partir et ne jamis revenir !  
  
Camille : PAS DE PROBLÊMES !!!!! ( ^_^ Fière de son coup !)  
  
Elle offrit donc un ENT à Faramir qui la laissa partir au loin ...........  
  
La pauvre petite Camille se mit à courrir .... courrir ..... courrir ..... jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au pied d'une petite montagne ..... alors elle s'effondra de tristesse parce qu'elle n'avais pas croiser de ENTS .....  
  
Le lendemain ..... elle se réveilla dans un petit lit plein de poils .....  
  
Camille : OUACH !!!! Ou suis-je ????  
  
Gimli : Tu est dans notre humble demeure de pierre !  
  
Gimli 2 : Home Sweeet Home!  
  
Gimli 3 : Nous vous avons trouver !  
  
Gimli 4 : Devant chez nous !  
  
Gimli 5 : Vous dormiez !  
  
Gimli 6 : Nous vous avons emmener !  
  
Gimli 7 : Dans un lit ! (tan tan tan)  
  
Camille : HAAAAAAAAA !!!!! ILS SONT 7 !!!!!  
  
Gimli : Se sont mes clones que Gandalf à créé par accident !  
  
Camille : HORREUR !!!!  
  
Gimli 526 : Nous allons prendre soin de vous (mouhahahah . il n'y a pas de Gimli 526)  
  
Gimli 4 : En échange de votre présence . nous vous offrirons des ENTS de notre jardin ^__^  
  
Camille : Je reste volontiers !!!!  
  
**********  
  
À quelque kilomètres de là par raport aux kilomètres ou se trouve la citée blanche par rapport à l'emplacement du poisson de mon autre fanfic à l'opposé de l'épée d'Aragorn non loin de la rivière .  
  
Moi et mon sens de l'orientation .. .. ..  
  
Madame-la-reine-belle-mère : Miroir ! Miroir ! Dit moi qui est celle qui as fumer le plus de ENTS et qui est encore en vie pour s'en vanter!  
  
Miroir : Vous trouvez pas que vous vous répettez ..  
  
Madame-la-reine-belle-mère : Ferme la et répon à ma question putain !  
  
Miroir : .. .. .. .. .. .. ..  
  
Madame-la-reine-belle-mère : Ben répond !  
  
Miroir : Mais vous avez dit de me la fermer !  
  
Madame-la-reine-belle-mère : T_T déprime .. Si ne répond pas je vais te détruire en mille morceaux !  
  
Miroir : Si vous me détruisez .. vous verrez vos malheurs multipliés par 7 !!!  
  
Madame-la-reine-belle-mère : SA C LA PHRASE DE TROP !!!!  
  
Alors . la reine belle mère sortie une massue de nulle part et frappa le miroir qui se brisa en mille morceaux ..  
  
Madame-la-reine-belle-mère : Que de soulagement !  
  
Faramir : Moi je puis répondre à votre question .  
  
Madame-la-reine-belle-mère : depuis quand t la toi !???  
  
Faramir : Peut importe .. J'ai quelque chooooooose à vous avouer !  
  
Madame-la-reine-belle-mère : Mais encore ..  
  
Faramir : Je n'ai pas tuer Camille, j'ai échanger sa vie contre un ENT!  
  
Madame-la-reine-belle-mère : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!! Enfer et damnation (elle radote comme Gandalf)  
  
Faramir : Au moin c'était un ENt de bonne calité ..  
  
Madame-la-reine-belle-mère : Je vais te tuer !  
  
Alors, d'un coup de poignet agile, la-reine-belle-mère tranchat la tête de Faramir parce qu'elle était ben frustrée !  
  
Madame-la-reine-belle-mère : Bon, passons au plan B, mouhahahahaha !  
  
*******  
  
À quelques kilomètre de l'endroit ou on se trouvais avant la discution de tout à l'heure .  
  
Camille : ENCORE UN AUTRE ENT !!!!!  
  
Gimli : Ma barbe remue !  
  
Gimli 6 : Pas la mienne . loooooooooooooser  
  
Gimli 3 : quelque chooooooooooose en sort ..  
  
Faramir : Bonjour !  
  
Camille : Nooon pas lui !  
  
Faramir : Coooooooooool .... il y a une vie après la mort ! En plus je suis Faramir le blanc !  
  
Camille : Noooooooooooon .je ne pourais plus avoir les ENTS à moi toute seule !  
  
Faramir : Des ENTS !? Ou sa OU SA!!!!  
  
Gimli 7 : Dans notre jardin !  
  
Faramir : SUPER !!!!! Allons s'y donc !  
  
Toute la joyeuse bande de drogués se dirigea donc dans le jardin pour faire une épluchette de ENTS !  
  
Mais là bas .... quelqu'un les attendais !  
  
Madame-la-reine-belle-mère : Mouhahahahaha !  
  
Camille : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! pas la-sorcière-la-madame-la-reine-belle- mère!  
  
La-sorcière-la-madame-la-reine-belle-mère : Voyons donc ! Ce n'est pas une manière d'acceuillir sa belle-mère qui vient vous offrir un ENT empoisonner afin de vous tuer!  
  
Camille : Vous m'offrez un ENT empoisonner ! Que je m'émois !  
  
La-sorcière-la-madame-la-reine-belle-mère : Allez .... fume le donc dans la joie et l'allégresse !!!  
  
Camille ..... trop heureuse de pouvoir enfin fumer un ENt qui va encore plus la faire planer ... prit le ENT empoisonner et le fuma dans une totale insoucience !  
  
Lorsque soudain elle s'évanouie .... car le ENT étais empoisonner (j'aime me répéter)  
  
Gimli 2 : Elle c'est évanouie  
  
La-sorcière-la-madame-la-reine-belle-mère : Maintenant .. il n'y a que le baiser d'un beau prince charmant qui peut la réveiller ! mouhahahahahaha  
  
Faramir : Sa veut dire que je peut la réveiller et avoir sa reconaissance éternelle !!!!  
  
La-sorcière-la-madame-la-reine-belle-mère : j'ai dit un BEAU prince . Faramir : Boude. Boude. Boude.  
  
Gimli 5 : Comme elle aimait les ents AUTANT QUE NOUS ..nous allons lui construire un cerceuil en bois de ENTS  
  
Faramir : Un cerceuil !?  
  
Gimli 3 : Ben oui ..... sa risque de prendre du temps avant qu'un beau prince charmant arrive !  
  
Faramir : Ha bon ... (il a le cerveau évolué . vraiment) Pourtant .. On aurais juste a appeler Legolas (le BEAU prince charmant)  
  
Legolas : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!! Je ne L'embrasserai jamais ... NEVER !!!  
  
La-sorcière-la-madame-la-reine-belle-mère : Kessé que tu fais la toi ?  
  
Legolas : Je l'sais tu moi, PUTAIN !!!!  
  
Gimli : Mais alors .. Qui va la réveiller !?  
  
Un grand roux qui parle allemand : MAIS MOI ! VOYON DONC  
  
Faramir : T qui toi ?  
  
Un grand roux qui parle allemand : Je suis l'âme s?ur de cette belle jeune fille prénomée Camille !  
  
Legolas : BEN fait ta job Putain !!! Moi je veut pas être pogner a la faire !  
  
Le grand roux qui parle allemand pris donc son courage à deux mains (parce qu'il en as besoin) et donna un doux baiser à la (belle) Camille .  
  
Camille : Mon sauveur ! Mon Héro ! Mon grand roux qui parle allemand !  
  
Camille et le grand roux qui parle allemand partirent au loin .. laissant tout les autres derrière .. Car il n'en revenait pas que quelqu'un est réussit à embrasser cette folle la ..  
  
Camille et le grand roux vivairent donc heureux et fumèrent beaucoup de petits ENTS !  
  
FIN !!!! ______________________  
  
Bon .. c'était ma deuxième petite histoire de débile ^_____________^  
  
I LOVE REVIEWS !!!!! P.S. le prochain chapitre de « la super revanche d'ARWEN » va arriver très bientôt !  
  
Bye, Ladindequichante ^___________________________^  
  
Merci pour celles qui m'on envoyer des REVIEWS . sa fait plaisir ! Vous méritez un gros ENT !!! 


	3. Le petit garçon qui criait Au Loup

Bonjour à vous chers Gimliens et Gimliennes !!!  
  
Me voici de retour avec un autre conte merveilleux de notre enfance ... joie !  
  
Les cours de Maths m'inspirent de plus en plus cette annéee ....  
  
Hooooooo ... I see Ents ... il faut que j'aille les fumer !!  
  
Bonne lecture !!  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Le petit garçon qui criait "Au loup !!!"  
  
...... Le petit Gimli qui crait "Au Balrog!!!" .......  
  
Il était une fois, dans une joyeuse cité soutairraine dans les profondeurs de la Moooooorrriiiiiaaaaaaaa, vivait un jeune et Entique nain nomé Gimli .  
  
Par un beau jour de printemps ensoleiller, Gimli décidat de fumer un gros Ent . Mais comme il préférait écrire des fanfics po de but au lieu de suivre ses cours de Maths, il cacula mal et il en fuma une bonne douzaine ....  
  
Gimli commençat à voir des chooooooooooooses et il se mit à courir comme un drogué partout dans la mooooooooooooriiiiaaaaa en criant comme une fille .  
  
Gimli - Les BAAALLLROOOGS AAATTTAAAQUENTT !!! Je suis trop sexydélique pour mourir !!! Sauvez moi quelqu'un !!!  
  
Nain po rapport - Nooooooooonn Fuyoonnsss ... Gimli nous court après !!!  
  
Gimli foutu donc le bordel dans la joyeuse cité avec ces hurlement et ces menaces de sauvetages de l'attaque de Balrogs imaginaires .  
  
Autre nain po rapport - Gimli à foutu le bordel dans notre jouyeuse cité !  
  
Nain -Appelons la Saite Dinde pour qu'elle lui trache la tête d'un coup agile du poignet !!! Mouhahahahahahahaha  
  
Everyone - Ouuuaisssss !!!!!!  
  
Alors apparut dans un nuage de fumée rose la plus belle, la plus intelligente, la plus puissante et la plus sensuelle des Dindes de ce monde .  
  
Mirou - C'est Mouuuuaaaaaaa !!!! ^________^  
  
Gimli - Par pitier, ne me tranchez po la tête d'un coup agile du poignet !  
  
Everyone - À Mort!!! Tuez le !! Du sang ... du sang ...  
  
Mirou - Nooooooooooooooooon ! Je t'aime Gimli !! Personne ne te tura ...  
  
Everyone - Hooooooo .... c'est plate  
  
Gimli - Joie ! ^_____^  
  
Et la merveilleuse Dinde sauta dans la barbe de Gimli et disparue vers le monde infernal des cours de Maths .  
  
La vie reccommençat jouyeusement dans la souterraine et moorriiaaanienne cité . Gimli, fier de son poil de dos, décida de retourner fumer de Ents . En chemin ... il arriva face à face avec un .... BALROG !!!!!  
  
Balrog - Agggrrrrrrr ... Gimli !  
  
Gimli - Nooooooooon ... HORREUR !!!!!  
  
Gimli reparcoura la moria en réhurlant la même chooose qu'il avait hurler lorsqu'il avait vu des choooooooses ...  
  
Nain po rapport - Ta yeule !!! Tu nous aura pas une deuxième fois, c'est très traumatisant de te voir courir de même !  
  
Autre nain - Franchement .. Gimli !! Baisse un peu la dose de Ents .. tu sais bien qu'il n'y a pas de Balrog ici !  
  
Gimli - Mais je dis la VÉRITÉÉEEE !!!! Bordel de merde !  
  
Nain - Ouaaissss ... je te crois comme je crois le Tournesol à saveur de Bacon qui est l'ami de Giselle la patate porno .  
  
Gimli - ........... T_T  
  
C'est alors que les Balrogs attaquèrent la ville encore insouciente et firent un gros B.B.Q. de Nains bien grillés . Mais les Balrogs découvrirent la réserve de Ents et mourrèrent d'une overdose ... Gimli fut le seul survivant car il avait réussit à s'enfuir joyeusement et il vécut heureux en compagnie du Tournesol à saveur de Bacon et de Giselle la patate porno .  
  
Fin  
  
Morale de cette histoire : Ne frustrez jamais vos poils de nez .  
  
____________________  
  
Quelle magnifique histoire mesdames et messieurs !  
  
Peace le monde et vive les Ents ! ... n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review!  
  
Kotori99 : Salut ! Merci pour ta review jouyeuse et entique ! Pour tout savoir, moi je prépare quelques autres contes de la Barbe ... et j'ai montrer à la vache comment pondre un chapitre de la Super Revanche d'Arwen .... alors le tout ne devrai pas tarder ... ! Joie  
  
The Proverbial : C'est bien que tu aime bien Faramir le Blanc ... parce que moi je l'aime bien aussi  
  
AEWB : Bonjour toi ! Sa fait longtemps !! Je te promet que Boromir ne fera po de subtile apparition dans le prochain conte ... à moins que je devienne une méchante dinde satanique .. mouhahahahahahaha  
  
Lisae : Hahéhéhéhéhhéhéhéhé .... c'étais le 3e conte que tu m'a joyeusement et enjouéement demander ! Peace le monde ! 


End file.
